Akakamakiri
Kamakiri's Pack Akakamakiri's Pack Leader |Currently= Ōu Army |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Irish Wolfhound Mix |Bithplace=Hiroshima Prefecture Bingo Province |Look |Color=Red |Eye Color=Yellow |Fur=Long |Characteristics= |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Akakamakiri, or just Akakama, is the son of Kamakiri and his ex mate and the oldest brother of Kamajirō and Kurokamakiri. Appearance He is reddish Irish Wolfhound mix and has orange (sometimes yellow) eyes. Personality Akakamakiri is the most violent out of his brothers. He has a short temper and does not care for others in his group. When Sirius joins, he shows slight respect when the pup saves him but soon distances himself and regularly beats his group if they fail in a mission. He is close to his brothers but will not hesitate to beat them down if they disobey him or anger him. After leaving the group he becomes very emotionally unbalanced and unstable, wishing for Gennai to kill him. However, upon meeting his mother again and rejoining his brother, Kurokamakiri, he becomes friendly and more sociable towards others. He becomes undying loyal to Sirius willing to protect him from anything as a way of repaying his debt even if it means defying the Ou Army. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Akakama and his brothers find Sasuke on their way to the ruined Ouu Paradise. He then attacked him, only to be stopped by the 3 Kishu dogs: Shirozaru, Muu, and Rara; Akame's grandchildern. Later on, he meets Sirius and decide to take him hostage. He trained Sirius to become one of their own soldiers. Then Akakama tells him to kill his opponent. But when Sirius refused, he got angry and rammed Sirius's head onto a nearby tree. He then tells him that the only law in the wild is to kill your opponent. A few days later, Akakama and the rest of the pack swam to Shikoku where Yamabiko and his rebellion were living. When they got there, Akakama decided to scout the area. When he finds them however, Kojuurou grabbed his tail. Then Sirius attacked the Kai mix, giving time for Akakama and the rest to escape. After seeing this, he tortures his 2 followers and declares war on the Kurohabaki clan. After Kamajirou's death though, he deserted his pack in a pit of rage. He encounters Ogasawara Gennai and fights him briefly, only to lose. Akakama begs Gennai to kill him, but the dog refuses to and leaves the wolfhound to wallow in shame as he continues to scream out for Gennai to kill him. After this, he met his mother with her new family. Feeling rejected and unloved he scorns her for leaving him and his brothers alone with their abusive father and leaves in tears, to which his mother also cries. Akakama continues to travel the land whereupon he encounters Tenma. Tenma uses Akakama as bait to escape from Matheus as he delivers his message to Unsai. Akakama fights Matheus's group but is badly beaten. As he is about to be killed, Weed arrives and drives them off. At first he mistakes Weed for Sirius but soon realizes who he is. A short time later, he comes across Kurohabaki Masamune and fights him. Due to his previous injuries he is easily pinned down but refuses to give up. He prepares to throw himself and Masamune into the river below the cliff where they are fighting. As he jumps, Masamune leaps back to safety and Akakama falls into the river. However, he is saved by Orion and cries as he has found out about the Ouu army's kindness. After that he makes up with his brother Kurokama and joins the Ouu Army. When Kurohabaki Masamune and his army are defeated, they see that Bellatrix is brought back to her family with the help of their mother. However, when they see her trying to leave the brothers chase after her at first she thought her children were going to attack her but they embrace her with a tearful hug. As they see their family off Akakama and Kurokama return with their friends back to Ohu. Ginga: The Last Wars Akakama is present when Monsoon attacks the dogs. When Kurokama is badly injured by the bear, he stays with him to protect him. Led by Monsoon, the bears carry out a full assault on the Ou army. Akakama is heavily injured, as well as the remaining dogs. Monsoon roars in victory as the Ou paradise falls. Akakama is placed in a makeshift prison with his brother and the other Ou dogs, and is recovering slightly from his wounds. Many days later, Akakamakiri and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Akakamakiri and the other dogs are resting in the grass during a storm. Akakamakiri sees that it's Maru and Sunny. Akamakiri tries to stop Tesshin and says that he should not die just like that for no reason. Akamakiri says that it is necessary to inform the rest of the army, which is waiting in another place. Izou and other volunteers leave with Tesshin, despite their injuries and Izou's broken hind leg. With Kurotora and his group they slowly moved to another area so they wouldn't get in the way. Then, Monsoon finds them Kurotora says to the soldiers to hold up their honor as a male. Akamakiri sees Kagetora acting as the decoy, speaking with great courage wanting to defend his comrades and sees him strike Monsoon in the face. After Monsoon's attack the bear went running into the woods to the dogs shock, but was relieved to see that Kage was okay. Then, he was met by Orion's group and was told that Monsoon was scared off by humans. Shortly after he and the others heard a helicopter from up above, upon seeing it Akamakiri wishes for the humans to give Orion and the others support. Then, Akamakiri begins to hears the victory howls of their comrades proud of their success they begin to join in too. Next, Akamaka is seen sleeping in the grass unaware how much time has passed and he goes to see if everyone is alright to which they are. Then, he is alerted by Kurotora that someone is coming thinking it was Monsoon and Akakama stands up to defend them which leaves the kai ken surprised that he could stand up and used his strength fighting the bear when he was here. It turns out it was Orion and Tesshin who tells them that they found Monsoon again but he got away. Once he knows that he relaxes saying that they scared him but tries to hide it. He hears Orion says he'll never forgive Monsoon for what he did and won't let him get away Kagetora and the others see hunters searching for any remaining bears and his father tells them not to be afraid and that these humans are they can trust. The Kai Ken tells them not to bite the humans especially Akakama he warns him that if makes enemies they can't work together. Akakama and the others see hunters searching for any remaining bears as well as take their fallen comrades away for burial and Kurotora tells them not to be afraid and that these humans are they can trust. The Kai Ken tells them not to bite the humans especially Akakama he warns him that if makes enemies they can't work together to which he agrees too. Then, Akakama and his brother Kurokama join in with the others in the reward feast. He is treated by Daisuke for his injures along with the others Hidetoshi couldn't take in. With his injuries healed and Gin back with them, the group spend time together and mourn the loss of their friends. When everyone else is asleep they head out to find Sirius who has gone to look for Monsoon, hoping to save his life as he once did for him. They keep going until Kurokama collapses from exhaustion and calls his brother a wimp but sees no choice and decides to rest for a bit. Andy, Bon and Yamabiko finally catch up to them; he sees that they came to help Sirius and bring him back too but seeing that that still have a long way to go. Akakama decides to let everyone rest but he still remains awake. He keeps going in search of Sirius until he comes across Gennai who is searching for Monsoon until they are met upon Kurokama, Bon, Yamabiko, Andy, Rocket and Rigel. The Borzoi tells them that Gin wants them back and that their lives are more important than Sirius, but Akakama doesn't believe that and says if Gin really did care about his grandson then he should be here to get him not them. Having enough of the Ou Army's rules he deserts the army in anger and continues after Sirius with the others following close behind. He and the others keep going until Rocket collapses; seeing the army disorganization Gennai asked for anyone of them to step up as a leader but when they don't the pyrenees takes over and continues to look for Monsoon and Sirius. As the continue their search they come across two people but quickly ignore them as the others distract Monsoon Akakama calls for Sirius, seeing that the akita is alright he tells Gennai get off Monsoon and run. He hears Sirius argue with Gennai saying that he's ruining the peace negotiations and sees Monsoon heading for Gennai. Akakama is relieved that Rigel and Rocket have arrived but sees that Monsoon's claws are heading straight for Sirius and getting Sirius pinned on underneath of him. But believing that his friend is dead Akakama hastily attacks Monsoon. Seeing that Sirius is alive he gives his a hug with tears in his eyes saying that he almost died because of him and after that Akakama falls asleep. When he wakes up he catches up with the others hearing Rigel's realization that only the humans could bring Monsoon down seeing that their power wasn't enough and figured out that Monsoon learned from experience. He also understood that the humans don't know anything about Monsoon yet; he and the others begin to hear the watchmen's dogs owner's whistle and takes the fallen hunting dog back to their owners. Then, after escorting Paulie back to Bell, Yamabiko leaves with Gennai to find Monsoon during the search. They see a helicopter above, and tries to lead the humans to Monsoon. They all continue in their search till nightfall, when they smell that Monsoon's scent is everywhere. During their rest, Andy and the other hear a scream, but Gennai calms them down by telling them it wasn't Sirius. Still worried about Sirius he leaves to check on him with his Kurokama and Rigel he gets scolded by Sirius telling them to go and agrees to it. But stays close by and leaves for real but not before he Rigel asks his brother why he's doing this after hearing his friend's reason Akakama reminds him that many lives are lost in times of war despite who wins are warns seeing that Sirius's heart is too pure he wished that his heart was a little more rotten. Warns Sirius if he dies he'll die with him by doing a suicidal attack into Monsoon's mouth before leaving When they return to Gennai's group he sees that they were unable to convince him. He hears Gennai trying to convince Rocket to return to Ohu but he didn't want to leave empty handed the pyrenees agrees with Rocket's decision. He tells Gennai that he is prepared for the worst if Monsoon comes. He sees Sirius and Zion return to the group with the bear cub and is shocked. After Sirius explains everything and surprisingly hears that Chibi started to speak dog language and that Sirius has big hopes for the young cub. He hears Rigel agree on taking Chibi to their home with Rocket and sees them return to Ohu. Ginga Densetsu Noah Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:GDN Characters Category:Children of Enemies Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Other Dog Breeds Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Irish Breeds Category:Former Enemies Category:Ohu Soldiers